


Ayyy

by leck



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: BL, Crack, Gay Sex, M/M, Minao - Freeform, Yaoi, beni (dmmd), beni-shigure, clearao - Freeform, kouao - Freeform, kounoi, mass orgy, noiao, noijaku, renao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leck/pseuds/leck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>koujack is moping and beni has an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beni holy fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I only posted this here to link my friend to it

One night at da club koujack and his koujacrew were hanging and getting the drunk and shit. He lay slumped over the table, drowning in alcohol because the aoba was dating other ppl and he was all sad because he began to feel oddly jealous about 2 weeks ago but didn’t know why and then one day beni was all like “r u fucking stupid u obviously have the dokis for him” and that was painful so when the random guy with the gray hair who likes dogs proposed a benishigure drinking night he said “sure let’s get the drunk”. And now images of perfect aoba and the thought of his cotton candy pubes danced in his mind.

       “beni I want aoba,” he whined, being a little bitch. “or at least cut off his mullet.”

       Beni stood up but I guess he was already standing idk he’s a bird. “what r u waiting for? If u want the aoba u get that aoba.”

       “but bruh,” he slurred. “the bae”

       “eliminate him,” beni urged.

       “no beni,” koujaku refused “it will only drive me into a deeper pit of angst than I’m already in.”

       “why not have an orgy then?” the idea was practically sent down from heaven. Koujack sat up straight, blood rushing to his mind. Yes. An orgy. With clear, noiz, mink, ren, the entirety of benishigure, mizuki, the not-twins, and everyone else maybe toue maybe even fuckin ryuuhou he didn’t care he was just inspired.

       “beni holy fuck” he announced. He dropped the alcohol and turned to the gang. “guize I have a cool idea it was so great my bird had to think of it.”

       “what is it koujackoff?”

       “we r going to have an orgy. With aoba.”

       “WHOAAAA!” evry1 thought it was great idea. The cotton candy pubes were going to be his and the other bf runner-ups were fine pieces of ass as well. He couldn’t wait to try out his fiery dick on them.

       “okay but first we need aoba’s consent.” He pulled out his coil despite the fact that I seriously doubt he even has one like where is it is it the bead thing on his glove idk aoba’s is like a watch but they’ve mentioned it so yeah he began to call aoba on his half-existent coil.

       “koujack wtf this isn’t a good time I’m fucking the dog rite now.”

       “ayy u up for an orgy?” he waited nervously for a response as his heart doki’d. his breathing grew heavy but fortunately aobama responded.

       “wit who?”

       “u know, the usual: the guy with genital piercings, the robot, the tough-ass prisoner with a muthafuckin rainbow gang, the entirety of benishigure, mizuki, maybe toue idk just don’t tell tae” there was a pause. Oh shit he thought I really fucked things up.

       “ayyyy.” Koujaku sighed in relief. Then he spoke again.

       “hey aoba what’s cooler than being cool?”

       “ice cold”

       “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT—“

       “aoba shut the fuck up” ren said on the line completely out of character. Koujaku smiled and shut the fuck up, as did aoba.

       “gr9 see u l8r” koujack said switching to text lingo b/c he is cool and hip.

       “hella fuckin rad”

       “hella fuckin rad”. The coil made a blip sound and whoa they were disconnected and shit. Koujaku raised a fist in the air and the benishigure members did as well.

       “DICKSQUAD, ASSEMBLE!” they rushed out of the building and prepared to fuck shit up. Helllll yeahhhhhhhhh.

 


	2. gettin the aobutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing with my life

Koujakc arrived at aober’s house a little later with his koujacrew behind him. It had taken him a while because they found some old lady struggling with an order of dildos she purchased so they helped her b/c that’s what benishigure does besides orgy tuesdays. Speaking of which kou (u kno the guy who loves dogs? It kou) raised his hand and koujaku called on him like a teacher.

            “koujaku-san, it’s a Saturday. Is this really okay? It’s not orgy Tuesday—“

            “gdi kou this is why we can’t have nice things.” Kou shut up but didn’t seem too disappointed. Everyone cheered as they reached aoba’s house which really did NOT look like it could fit an entire rib team, some could-have-been-bfs, and additional members nobody actually wanted there but ended up there anyways. They opened the door and found aoba relaxing in some ridiculous i-swear-I’m-not-a-model-the-camera-turned-on-by-itself pose and human ren staring at the ceiling. Both were naked and ready to party. noiz had arrived earlier, I guess b/c he’s alone and as they turned to the verdana they saw clear jump from the room. A few minutes later mink showed up along with the not-twins and everyone else.           

            “wait if this is ren’s route then why are sei and toue here?” aoba asked, noticing both sei and toue. Ren shrugged.

            “just fuckin go with it.” Suddenly everyone’s clothes fell down. Buttholes were being penetrated left and right. The orgy began.

            Koujaku set out to find aoba and finally tap the aobutt but he was stopped by noiz.

            “yo angsty sex?”

            “fine bitch but imma touch aoba first.” But it was too late. noiz took koujack’s koujackulate shooter and put it in his mouth as if it were a steamy hot pocket.

            “hot on the outside, but cold on the inside,” noiz remarked. “just like a shitty microwave job.” Without a second thougth noiz shoved one of his rabbit cubes up koujakcu’s asshole and he moaned embarrassingly. Suddenly he realized that he didn’t go thru his route and everyone could see his tats.

            “shit,” he remarked, but he also moaned b/c sex. His dick caught on fire as it went into maximum overdrive. “okay you can stop here I’m saving my climax for the aoba.”

            “I don’t fuckin care just bite my dick.”  Koujaku rolled his eyes and did as he was told. A soft moan told him that he could stop and he ran off, only to have one of his teammates’ dicks accidentally ram into his asshole.

            “I am not a bottom,” he remarked, scanning the crowd for aoba. Currently he was lying on his bed, taking like four dicks into his mouth at once. Even more dicks rained cum onto him as he moaned like a pornstar. Luckily no one penetrated him yet. But those cotton candy pubes were in clear sight. And by clear sight I mean clear’s sight.

            “oh hell no,” koujack remarked, stifling a moan from his current penetration. “your mechanical dick’s going nowhere without me!” clear looked up and approached him.

            “I want to fuck master in the ass, too~!” flowers surrounded him as he spoke. He was not wearing his gas mask because it made it hard to take in dicks. Koujaku rolled his eyes.

            “okay we’ll take turns. I wanna go first. But then again I wanna make him climax.”

            “he’s climaxed like three times already, koujack-san,” clear clearified. “not to mention he was fucking ren before we came. i could hear it all. I like to listen to master fuck sometimes.” With much angst, koujaku remembered that clear’s hearing was hella fine and it made him jealous. He shook it off though as his dick swelled a bit. he pushed the team member off and the two of them made their way towards the aobooty.

            aoba welcomed the two of them, but mink grunted at them, looking like a hot dad. His cum smelled like cinnamon buns and aoba seemed to like that. like the semen was the frosting and the scent was the bun itself. or maybe the asscheeks were the buns. u get the analogy. and ren was fucking him doggy style (b/c he’s sort of a dog) so it was like selfcest beastiality incest? Idk. Koujack grew so hot from the sight of him that he almost came. But he held it in and began to prepare the aobutt. Clear started to sing and it was rly hot and he licked his nipples as koujaku’s fiery dick came slowly inside of him. Aoba moaned in delight, experiencing the experience. the room felt like hundreds of degrees and it smelled like sweat and cum and cinnamink. koujack started to moan loudly, too, as cum squirted out of aoba’s dick like a water gun filled with glue. he thrust harder to the beat of his heart until finally he koujackulated inside of him, and it spilled all over his asshole. he held aoba’s hand as he did it, to let him know that he truly loved him and that an orgy was the only way to express it. He’d tried so hard to reach this moment. and now he was being selfish, and didn’t know how aoba felt.

            “are you okay?” he asked. Aoba nodded.

            “I’m more than okay,” he replied in a hot, husky voice. “i’m . . . cooler than cold.”

            “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT—“

            “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!” the room joined in their chants. Even ren. And then everyone who hadn’t cum already came.

            THE END.


End file.
